xbiofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:FatMan2539
Welcome Hi, welcome to XBIO Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:FatMan2539 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Donkeyspit (Talk) 22:45, March 13, 2011 Hey FatMan2539 thanks for joining this wiki, if you need something just ask and i'll get back to you when I can 22:50, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Word Hey, this is looking pretty neat. So basically we're looking to add pages for games, hardware, and anything pertaining to Live as well? Also I like how it shows my edit count from other wikis on my userpage. 04:57, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Check out the reach page 11:32, March 21, 2011 (UTC) gears of war steal content from gears of war wiki. -''Dr. F'' Good idea '' 00:59, March 23, 2011 (UTC)'' Hahahahaha almost a full week told you i could get the day off also friday MUHUWHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 13:18, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Damn it John It's been hell boring without you being at school, because cameron hasn't been here either, it's just been me and possum 23:21, March 24, 2011 (UTC) never doubt my power. also u need to find out exactly how the usb live is supposed to work 01:04, March 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm not entirely sure how it is supposed to work, but I think that u need 2 b running vista, because of my previous attempts on my bro's POS (piece of shit) which as u know is running dopeys XP pro SP3, and I tried to go on live w/ that and it couldn't find it, but I'll come over 2moz w/ my craptop and we'll see if vista works any better. 01:14, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Admin Rights Just because you are an admin of this wiki no matter how much youve helped in keeping it afloat you like me do not have the right to ban a wiki user for the one simple reason: you dont like him/her an example may include BorrowedMonkey1. It is apparent that you do not like this user because of all the complaining I have recieved and I personally think that even though he may have posted some rude comments towards you on the Halo: Reach page all you had to do was delete the comments from the list and give him a warning about his comments. I will only tell you once that if you ban a user only because you dont like him or his comments then I will remove you from the group: Admins. Simply send a warning next time. 03:06, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I get it, but I did warn him face to face, and it wasn't Just '''because I dont like him, it was also vandalisation and it was done in good faith 03:13, March 28, 2011 (UTC) not pointing fingers or anything like that but im just going by what i heard but if it was in good faith than good job 03:16, March 28, 2011 (UTC) So, WH-at ''did'' you hear about the ban 03:23, March 28, 2011 (UTC) P.S Is it really nescessary for me to sign on my own talk page No it is not nescessary for you to sign on ur own tlk page and honestly i couldn't remember now what i heard but any way muhuwhahahahahahhaha!!!!!! reverse power doubting doesn't work 23:33, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Damn your seemingly infinite power, It's only me, possum, and cameron, and all me and possum have been doing is jumping (EDIT: Vaulting over) the various poles in the area while cameron watches, also why did you sign twice. 00:33, March 31, 2011 (UTC) that sounds incredibly gay lol, and also i might turn up to c u guys at 3 30 becaue i gotta take back DA2 and i got crysis 2 on reserve since thismorning and signing 2 times was an accident 01:30, March 31, 2011 (UTC) well I'm sorry if that was worded incorrectly, I did just edit my previous post, and you should return DA2 @ around 3:30 as I will be bored to the shit by this arvo. and thanks for the double sign explaination, I'll remove those now. 01:37, March 31, 2011 (UTC) wateva, panda wantsta know if ur coming ova this weekend? and i ment to say id be there around 3-330 01:43, March 31, 2011 (UTC) yeah. WH-y does panda want to know if I'm coming over this weekend, that's a little wierd, I would have thought that you would have asked that of your own accord, and in full response to that question, I'll be over 2moz at about 12:30 or some time like that. 01:54, March 31, 2011 (UTC) cool wateva 02:36, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Raptr im available on raptr to discuss sysopery. [[User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor|''The '''Mad Dr. F'']] 14:10, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I'll try to get on soon 23:35, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :having trouble w/ section 8: prejudice right now so im in and out. see ya soon tho. [[User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor|''The Mad Dr. F'']] 23:42, May 4, 2011 (UTC) shield table try a scratchpad on blands like User:FatMan2539/projects that way the css is already there. or import it here from borderlands/.css [[User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor|''The Mad Dr. F'']] 00:36, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :also you might give it a dummy image so it isnt looking for a non existing image Ok, sounds like a good idea. Also I did try to give it a dummy image, but apparantely a gif image doesn't work, oh well, I'll try another one. 00:45, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :well done then. now we now thats not the problem. try on blands and if its different. [[User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor|''The Mad Dr. F'']] 00:49, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ::^see Yes, very much so, but it looks like happypal beat me to it. 02:06, May 30, 2011 (UTC) P.S I meant to write this about 2 wks ago, but i didn't get 'round to it. Do not mean to butt in between you and donkeyspit But I was just saying that you should not sign an article page. It is confusing to someone who wants to add content (they might think that they should sign as well, and it would eventually look like a forum). Just saying. due to the fact that my signature is not set up on this wiki P.S. these badge things are kinda annoying. Just to me though, not saying to everyone. --Best Robot P.P.S. The edit counts on my profile page are twice the amount. Just letting you know. --Best Robot Wait, what is this about, honestly I've got no idea, because I haven't been on any wikis in a few weeks. but in response to your P.S. things, I've got no idea how to get rid of the badges, and my edits are off by like 50. 03:21, June 16, 2011 (UTC) The little amount of articles I have looked at on this wiki seemed to be signed. Could be confusing/start looking like a forum. --Best Robot P.S. Who put the badges up? --Best Robot Yeah that was mostly John Donkeyspit, as he is still not all that good at general wiki-ness, and ever since he decided to go from X360 to PC for gaming, he's pretty much abandoned the wiki, and I'm just caught up in school work (damn year 11) so I've mostly been over at BL because I honestly can't be bothered to keep the wiki going, but i will get back here in the coming weeks (school holidays coming up soon), so I'll get to fixing those articles, and in response to your P.S. they were there when the wiki was started. 01:58, June 22, 2011 (UTC) (wow, that was one hell of a long response (IMO)) This is a message so that if you log onto a wiki, you will see this. Who started this wiki, just trying to find out how the badges got here. anyway, I responded to you in the forum. -Best Robot